The invention relates to a form and force locking connection of special graphite parts to form multi-part graphite components, for example of two or more graphite plates or similar components to form one larger component, such as a flat graphite plate.
It is technically difficult or impossible to produce particularly large graphite components from one piece. For this reason, smaller graphite components are pieced together by means of known connection processes to form larger components. These can be larger plates or else other structural parts, such as housing parts or the like. In this case, use is primarily made of overlaps or tongue-and-groove connections. In addition, these connections can be fixed by pinning, screwing or else adhesive bonding.
As an example for the connection of graphite components, reference is made to DE 39 07 913 A1. This document describes a special adhesive for the connection of graphite components for producing permanent adhesive connections. By way of example, two graphite plates which can be snapped together at a right angle by tongue and groove are adhesively bonded to one another.
In this way, it is also possible to connect a plurality of graphite plates to one another to form a large-area graphite plate. It is disadvantageous here that the transmission of mechanical stresses at the connection site can only be taken into account insufficiently.
In the case of such connection techniques, the material-specific properties of the graphite components in most cases cannot be taken into account, or at least can only be taken into account insufficiently. In any case, the material properties determine restrictions in the shaping and dimensioning of the graphite components. Thermally and/or mechanically induced stress profiles in the material and at the connection sites can only be taken into account to a limited extent.
This means that it is sometimes necessary to overdimension the graphite components to be connected to one another, in order to prevent stresses at the connection site from causing fracture of the material.
Ideally, the connection site should have the same physical properties as the surrounding, solid material.
The invention is thus based on the object of providing a form and force locking connection between special graphite parts to form multi-part graphite components, in which the disadvantages of the prior art do not arise and in which the joining/connection site has virtually the same physical properties as the solid material surrounding the connection site.